


Welcome to Earth 2

by Nagron_1991



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: AU Jace Wayland/Simon Lewis, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Light Angst, M/M, Mundane Simon Lewis, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Portal jumping, Portals, Post-Season/Series 01, Tags May Change, Takes place after Jace joins Valentine, more ships to be announced
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9636767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagron_1991/pseuds/Nagron_1991
Summary: Valentine sends Jace and Simon through a portal when he attacks the New York Institute. The Shadowhunter and the mundane find themselves out of place and out of time. What will happen when they face a highly suspicious Clave representative Victor Aldertree, a distraught Clary Fray, a recently awaken Jocelyn Fray, and a parabatai-less Alec Lightwood?





	1. Down the Rabbit Hole

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see Simon and Jace are sent through a portal by Valentine. The Shadowhunter and the mundane (this Simon will be human) land onto our current timeline where Valentine takes Jace with him.

“You can’t hold us both Simon!” yelled Jace.

“I am not letting you go,” Simon yelled back as he tried to pull harder but it proved to be very difficult with just one hand. He was holding onto Jace with one hand while the other one was holding on for dear life on something heavy.

The mundane heard some movement behind him but he couldn’t afford to look. His main concern was Jace.

“You have to,” begged Jace as he fought against the pull of the portal.

Simon whimpered as he heard cries of pain and bodies hitting the floor behind him. Valentine had attacked the Institute, no one saw the attack coming and they were all caught off guard.

“Demons!” they heard Alec shout. That’s when the windows shattered.

Behind them Alec grabbed an arrow from his quiver and aimed for one. Izzy had helped Clary and Jocelyn up from where they had ducked. Magnus fired magic balls at them.

A creature landed in front of Izzy, Clary and Jocelyn. Before Luke even thought of helping them when he finished off a demon, Jocelyn pulled throwing knives, which she had stashed within her sleeves. Each one of them found their marks killing the demon.

Simon whimpered as he saw how much in pain Jace was in. Valentine had stabbed Jace, luckily it wasn’t a lethal wound it was more of a flesh wound. He had thrown a small bean at them which turned into a portal. Holding his hand on the injured side was making Jace loosen his grip on him. He silently cursed when he saw movement from the corner of his eye coming their way. The mundane hoped it was a friend and not a foe.

Jace shot Simon a weak smile. He shook his head. “Don’t let go. I need you,” the mundane begged. The blond Shadowhunter looked hopeful. “I love you.”

The mundane didn’t expect him to say it back. “I love you too,” he said. Simon was pleasantly surprised. It was never a good moment for the two. They had a rocky start but they had a deep bond and they deeply cared for one another. In time those feelings turned into love. Their moment of happiness was short lived when Jace’ smile turned into a look of fear.

“Simon!” yelled Jace.

Simon looked up to see one of Valentine’s rogue Shadowhunters advancing on them with his seraph blade raised ready to strike. Before he could react an arrow shot through his head killing the Shadowhunter instantly. The Shadowhunter fell forward falling on Simon pushing them into the portal.

“No!” yelled Alec as he ran towards the closing portal.

“Alec!” Izzy screamed as Magnus put a force field stopping Alec from moving forward.

 

 -----

 

The room erupted into a burst of green light. Everyone dove to the ground while others ducked, screams echoed throughout the New York Institute. Was this attack by Valentine? Luke had instinctively taken a hold of the recently awaken Jocelyn Fray and shielded her from any harm.

Izzy and Clary had hid behind a pillar holding onto each other, they kept their eyes shut trying to remain calm while feeling afraid that this might be Valentine again. Only a minute ago, Clave representative Victor Aldertree was appointed head of the New York Institute angering everyone.

Alec ducked under a table getting an arrow from his quiver and aiming at anyone he deemed a threat. Simon found himself getting dragged under the table by said Shadowhunter.

Magnus created a barrier around himself and Lydia.

Suddenly the green light disappeared and worried whispers erupted from all over. Victor Aldertree made his way towards the forming crowd who were making a ring around something.

“You must see this,” someone said.

Alec frowned as he crawled away from his hiding spot. Once he found his footing he offered Simon a hand, which the vampire accepted.

The first thing Alec did was survey the room and made sure that their group was fine. They all seemed to be fine nobody was hurt. They all seemed to have the same curious expression on their face as they made their way towards the center of the room where there was a ring of people surrounding something.

The center of room was where the mysterious green light originated. The green light was gone however in its wake was a cracked marble floor with plaster and glass all over. What caught their interest was what lay at the center.

It was three individuals, three men. They were sprawled out and very unconscious. The blond was on his side while the brunette had the misfortunate of having the other one on top of him. Getting a good look at two of them they were able to make out runes. Two were Shadowhunters while the one was unknown. He looked human.

Alec’s eyes widen when he got a good look at the blond Shadowhunter. It was Jace, his parabatai. He took a few steps forward only to be stopped by both Izzy and Clary. His sister had grabbed his elbow while the red head grabbed a hold of his shirt. He frowned. The two girls nodded forward. He followed their eyesight and frowned when he saw none other than Simon Lewis. Everyone looked at the vampire who was rooted by where he stood next to Jocelyn and Luke. Then they looked back at the unconscious Simon before them.

“Are they even alive?” wondered a shocked Maryse Lightwood.

Soon a gasp erupted from the other Simon startling all of them. A few of the Shadowhunters got their seraph blades ready just in case if it was an attack.

Simon gasped and whimpered as he tried to get the dead Shadowhunter off of him, he lets out another whimper as he manages to push him off. He turned and sat up slowly, he hissed when he felt pain on his left side. There was a piece of glass lodged into it. He took it out and grimaced, as blood poured out of the wound it wasn’t that deep, he’ll live.

The mundane gasped. Jace. He looked up and a sigh of relief escaped his lips as he saw the blond Shadowhunter. He crawled towards the unconscious Shadowhunter and rolled him onto his back.

“Jace,” he whispered as he gently shook him.

His eyes widened at the sight in front of them. Clary, Alec, Izzy, Jocelyn, Luke, and a bunch of people he didn’t recognize stood in front of them. They more formed a ring around them.

“Shut the fuck up,” he gasped out. These weren’t his people.

“Who are you?” Victor Aldertree demanded as he ignited his seraph blade.  


	2. Down the Rabbit Hole Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long delay guys. This chapter changed so many times. I hope you like it.

“Shut the fuck up,” Simon repeated, half laughing and half whimpering. His eyes widened at the sight in front of him. These weren’t his people. Clary, Alec, Izzy, Jocelyn, Luke and a bunch of other people the mundane didn’t recognize stood before him, weapons at the ready.

“No,” he said. The mundane suddenly stopped as his gaze fell upon Jocelyn and his other self. The other Simon was wearing all standard black. The mundane then quickly looked at his unconscious companion. “Shit,” he mumbled out in shock.

“Who are you?” demanded Victor once more. The mundane ignored him.

“Son of a bitch,” Simon whispered out, as he gently shook Jace.

Victor clinched his jaw. He didn’t like being ignored. “I will not ask you again,” yelled out the man, placing his seraph blade at his throat.

Simon glared up at the man. It wasn’t his day. Valentine sent them through a portal into an alternate universe. If it were any other day his nerdy little self would be exploding in excitement but not today. He growled as he slapped the seraph blade away from his throat. The man above him gave an incredulous look.

Suddenly a soft murmuring came from the unconscious Shadowhunter, everyone turned to look at the young man stir. Simon smiled as a wave of relief washed over him. He was alive.

Not caring if they had an audience, Simon bent down and gently stroked the man’s cheek as he opened his eyes.

“Jace,” said the mundane softly. Jace smiled up at the nerd, remembering their recent declaration of love. He knew the nerd was a bit angry with him for intending to fall away from him for the mundane could live. He saw a bit of anger in those beautiful brown eyes of his.

“Simon,” the blond whispered. Simon smiled down at the man, the man above him forgotten. “You’re alive.”

Simon couldn’t help but let out a small laugh, tears of relief filling his eyes. Jace was alive. They both were.

Jace saw movement from the corner of eye. His multicolored eyes landed on Victor and he was soon on his feet pushing the mundane behind him, seraph blade out and ready.

Victor matched his stance with a scowl on his face. Some of his men were behind him flanking him with their seraph blade out as well. “Who are you?” growled out the man. He was getting annoyed with the times he had to repeat himself.

Jace sneered at the man. “Who the fuck are you?” he growled out. He had one arm wrapped around the mundane.

“Jace,” Simon said, his voice laced with worry. Blood was oozing out from where Valentine had stabbed him. Simon placed a hand on the wound adding some pressure on it.

Jace winced, never taking his eyes off of the men before them.

Alec snapped out of and made his way towards them with both Izzy and Clary by his side.

“Enough,” bellowed Alec. “He’s hurt and he’s still my parabatai.”

Victor snorted, never taking his eyes from the two. “How can you be so sure? We don’t know what they are,” said the man.

“Jace Wayland, his name is Jace Wayland. My name is Simon Lewis and we were attacked by Valentine,” said Simon, shocking all of them. “He stabbed him and he sent us through a portal.”

Alec stepped forward. “He’s injured,” he said, as he gestured towards his wound. “He needs medical help.”

Some of Victor’s men moved forward with different ideas in their head. They had to imprison them; this could be a trap by Valentine himself.

“Alec,” Simon begged, as Jace swayed on his feet. “Izzy, Clary, please.”

“We’re taking them to the medical bay whither you like it or not,” said Alec, his voice laced with authority. He didn’t care that his mother just appointed the man the new head of the Institute.

“Jace,” Simon said, as he wrapped an arm around his waist.

The man never lowered his seraph blade, as they were lead to the medical bay by Alec, Izzy and Clary.

“Put that down,” whispered Simon.

Jace snorted. It was an endearing sound to his ears despite the day’s events. “I don’t like him,” he said.

Izzy and Clary trailed behind them. The sight of the blond made them long for their missing companion. This wasn’t their Jace and it was clear as day. This Jace was different from the way he carried himself and from the way he interacted with Simon. Their Jace wouldn’t let the man be that close even if he were to be injured.

What felt like hours they finally arrived at the medical unit. Jace sat on one of the beds with his shirt off as they patched him up. Then they offered the man a glass of what appeared to be water thin material, he took it with gusto. It was delicious, rich and satisfying. The pain was soon starting to dissolve. It was one of Hodge’s many tisanes.

Soon Magnus Bane entered the room followed by Victor and Maryse.

“Magnus?” inquired Alec from where he was conversing with one of the nurses. Izzy and Clary raised their brow from where they sat.

Magnus raised a hand. “Don’t worry,” he said. “I’m just here to make sure these two are who they say they are.”

Jace and Simon looked at each other. Jace snorted when Magnus poked and started to wave his hands around them, magical colorful hues swirling around them, Simon had to suppress a grin.

After a few moments he nodded. “They are Jace Wayland and Simon Lewis,” he said, as he turned to look at Victor and Maryse. “They came from a parallel universe. That’s the only logical answer.”

Victor rolled his eyes. He didn’t like this at all. Now they had two Jace’s and two Simon’s running around. “This is our best logical answer?”

Alec stepped closer. “What do you mean?”

The warlock nodded. “Indeed,” he said.

Jace shook his head, as he passed the cup of tisane over to Simon who accepted the cup with welcome. “Parallel universes?” he inquired.

“Does this mean we stumbled upon Earth 2?” asked Simon, as he sipped at the tisane. He hummed as a warm feeling washed over him.

Jace snorted. “This isn’t a comic book, Simon,” he said, with annoyance laced in his voice. His eyes were fond.

Magnus nodded slowly. “Yes. I’ve never witnessed anything like this but it exists. Parallel universes are, where we are the same, perhaps different lives and different events. In this case, I can see both. Simon is a mundane he’s not a vampire like our Simon.”

Simon and Jace’s eyes widened at that bit of information.

“We can’t let this get out to the Clave,” said Maryse, making everyone look at her. “We have to keep this for now, we can’t afford letting this type of information getting out.”

Izzy nodded. For once she agreed with her mother. “She’s right,” she said, shocking everyone in the room mostly her mother. “If this gets out to Valentine then he might use this against us.”

“How can we be so sure Valentine didn’t send them here from their universe?” asked Victor.

This time it was Simon who snorted. “He attacked us, stabbed him, then he threw a magic bean at us which turned into a portal,” said Simon. “Sure he sent us here to destroy you guys.”

Jace tried to suppress a grin but failed.

Victor clinched his jaw. He didn’t like him. First he had the audacity of slapping his seraph blade away, now he’s speaking to him in a manner he doesn’t appreciate. “I am the head of this Institute, you better watch your tone,”

Clary examined this Simon. He wasn’t much different from their Simon. He was still the sarcastic little shit that she knew.

“We’ll give them a room and we’ll see what to do with them tomorrow morning,” said Maryse, before she left the medical bay.

“We just want to go back home,” said Jace. “We’re not the enemy. We have a home and a life to get back to.”

“That’s even if we have a home to get back to,” said Simon, as he stared at the floor.

“We will,” said Jace, with determination in his voice.

“Set them up with a room,” said Victor, before he walked out of the room. Alec followed him.

“We’re bunking together,” said Jace, shocking all of them. “I don’t trust any of you.”

Izzy and Clary led them down the living corridors. Jace and Simon trailed behind them. The Institute still looked the same. Jace was expecting some subtle changes but it was exactly like home and it made his heart ache. They didn’t know if their friends were alive. He liked to believe that they’re fine since he hasn’t felt any pain from his parabatai.

Izzy opened a door to a bedroom with two double beds. They had their own bathroom too.

“Here you guys are,” said Izzy.

Jace and Simon walked into the bedroom. Jace looked around expecting someone to jump out of the shadows; he had to keep Simon safe. He can’t lose him not after their declaration of love a few hours ago. Simon walked towards the closest bed and sat on the foot of the bed. He was exhausted. The day’s events were starting to catch up with him.

“Thanks,” mumbled out Simon.

“If you guys need anything feel free to come get one of us,” said Clary. She wanted to leave; the red head couldn’t bear to look at the brother she’s desperately trying to find.

Alec walked in with clothes in his arms.

Jace snorted. “Alec when you came out of the closet you weren’t suppose to take your clothes with you,” said the blond, his voice filled with mirth. Regardless of the universe Alec will always be his parabatai.

The brunette ignored the quip. He might be Jace but his parabatai was still out there somewhere and he needed to find him. He placed the clothes on of the beds.

“Get some rest,” was all he said before he left.

Izzy and Clary nodded at them before they too left them alone closing the door behind them and locking the door.

Jace looked at the locked door. “Looks like they’re more afraid us then we’re of them,” he said, his voice laced with amusement. “So, wanna take a shower?”

Simon frowned at the man as he stood up. “I’m mad at you,” he said.

Jace nodded. “I know,” the blond said. They had a lot to talk about.

\-------

Clary and Izzy were walking down the dimly lit hallway. Clary ran a hand through her red hair.

“I went into a parallel universe,” said Clary, as she sighed.

“Is that where you went to?” asked Izzy, her voice laced with curiosity.

“The World Inverted,” replied Clary. “That’s what Meliorn called it. We were all there but we had different lives. We had the lives we would’ve had if the Shadow World didn’t exist. We had peace.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it's been a while since I've updated. I apologize again

**Author's Note:**

> The inverted episode inspired me to try something new


End file.
